


How it all happened.

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Series: Daddy Derek and his Baby [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Bedwetting, Insecure Stiles, M/M, infantism, teddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to happy, healthy and loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it all happened.

"Stiles, baby what's wrong? "

Derek rushed over to where his boyfriend was curled up on the ground crying.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it was an accident. "

He wailed. 

"What happened?"

No sooner were the words out of his mouth then did the smell of urine hit him.

"Baby did you wet the bed?"  
Stiles nodded miserably. 

Derek knew that Stiles' medication played havoc with his body and that accidents were prone to happen, but he didn't understand why Stiles always thought that Derek would be mad at him, or worse, laugh at him for wetting the bed or having a teddy bear or sucking his tongue. 

"Why don't I strip the bed while you clean yourself and then we'll watch a movie, kay? 

"Kay"

He quickly divested the bed of the sodden sheets. He had just put them in the wash baskets when  Stiles rushed in.

"Derek, I can't find Aladdin"  
He sobbed

"Shush, baby it's okay, he's here, I'm just gonna wash him"  
"NO! Don't, please Derek, don't. "  
"Stiles, he's all wet and he stinks"

Stiles pouted.   
"Kay"  
He slunk off in the direction of the living room.

Derek knew something had to be done,  Stiles was hiding something and he was upset.

He went out to where to Stiles was sitting on the couch.  
"Do you want to be a baby?"

He blurted it out before he could stop himself.  He had been thinking it a while.

"What?!"  
"I read an article a while ago about infantism, and it reminded me of your behaviour sometimes,  if you do I don't mind and I will fully support you"

Stiles was still for a moment then flung himself at Derek. 

"I was so scared you would think I was weird or that you wouldn't want me"  
"I'll always want you, but if we do this we need a few guidelines"  
"Kay"  
"You need to come out of your head space atleast once a week"  
"I don't want to be a baby all the time just when it gets to bad; you know?"  
"Will you need any bottles or doddies? "  
" I don't know but I'd like to try, I think nappies might be a good idea to prevent further accidents.   
"I think that's a good idea, um sex? "  
"Yes, definitely,  would you be uncomfortable fucking me as a baby?"  
"I won't know until we try"  
" Would it be awkward if I called you Daddy?"  
"During sex or all the time? "  
"All the time, at least as a baby"  
"That's fine, is there anything else we need to discuss tonight"  
"No, I think we have everything"  
"Still wanna watch a movie?"  
Yeah, can we watch The Princess bride,  Daddy?"

Oh Derek did like that.  
"Of course we can baby. 

"I love you Daddy"  
"I love you too Baby"

**Author's Note:**

> Tumble  
> scattered black roses


End file.
